


Memoirs of a Viper

by LiviaKa, MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [13]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grooming, Kink, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mild Slave Training, Minor Character Death, Necrophilia, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rejection, Smut, simping, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaKa/pseuds/LiviaKa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Belladonna was the master, and Harvey was her little toy. A toy she was going to break and destroy.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Harvey Wood
Series: Impasse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	1. Wretched Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read [Beyond the Impasse ch. 15: Solitary Stakeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/59560501) by [MasochisticHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero) because this one shot is a supplement to that chapter.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.  
>    
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)

> _March 23, xx26_

The Grim Goblin was one of the more famous underground taverns in Greychapel. Anyone who was anyone in the Phantom Scythe came and went, to eat, to gossip, to receive missions, and to boast achievements. On the lone table in the far corner of the room sat a young looking man, drinking his ale in nervous awareness. His naïve freckled face was so out of place; he was like an angel who wandered in a den of hardened sinners.

Silently, he gulped as he waited for his point person. He tried to ignore the sneers and the stares of judgement from the thugs that circled him, as if he were a dead animal being eyed by thin vultures. He pursed his lips as he sat proudly, what was he to be scared of since he was trained in the police academy.

The door opened, and the sound of pumps hitting the wooden flooring echoed in the now silent room. The young man turned and saw the prettiest girl he ever had the honour of laying eyes on. Pastel hair that blossomed like carnations, bouncing behind her head with every graceful step; crimson eyes that shined like glamorous rubies, ordering the room to commanding stillness.

Tap tap tap, she walked, until she sat down on the chair in front of him, her red painted lips forming the sweetest smile. Was she lost? What was an elegant angel like her doing in this circle of hell?

“Officer Harvey Wood, welcome to the Phantom Scythe,” the woman had said, offering her gloved hand to shake his bare ones. The man, Harvey, snapped out of his daze. Now was not the time to develop a crush on a pretty lady.

Harvey Wood was a patrol unit officer from the 11th precinct. Even though he worked in the richest district of Ardhalis City, he came from the poorer part of town, just in the outskirts of Greychapel and downtown. The disparity between the rich and the poor was so glaring, that walking from one part of the city to another seemed like moving to another country.

So why was he, a venerable member of the police force, here in Grim Goblin?

“Thank you for accepting my application as a spy,” he said, his voice cracking as he attempted to sit tall. He faked a cough as the woman giggled, her eyes gleaming dangerously as she inspected the new inductee.

“When Flemmings told me he found a new potential spy, I was expecting someone more brooding and angry at the world, not someone with a face as young as yours.”

The officer nervously laughed. It had always been his weakness, his curse. No one took him seriously; no one took his words to heart. In the eyes of many, he was just an irrelevant side character that no one would care about.

Just like how the government of this country disregarded its citizens; its real people, suffering, struggling, while the richer ones stepped on them.

“I do hear that a lot, but that’s what would make me a perfect spy,” he replied with innocent glee.

“Indeed,” she said, before finally introducing herself. “Call me Belladonna Davenport; from today, I will be your handler.”

For most of the night, she briefed him of his mission. It was simple, to collect information about what the precinct knew of the Scythe. He was also to report of potential snitches planted by the police, and if he dared to double cross them, his end he would meet.

“On a final note, I should let you know, you are to tamper crime scenes whenever someone misses something.”

“Are you saying that there are more spies in the precinct?”

“We’d be a fool to only put one in each place.”

_En effet._

He handed his first ever report of his espionage career, a compilation of files made by a Lauren Sinclair, the niece of the chief of police.

“This is made by a detective from the precinct. Her reports are too concise and too detailed.”

She read the documents and a small smile graced her lips. “Also make sure to never send relevant details of cases to her.”

A fair order, since the detective was connected to a person of power.

They pushed aside Scythe activities and talked about him some more. Her touches were light and her hands were careful as she gently traced the clothes that covered his torso.

* * *

“Harvey, you look tired,” a voice had called out. It was Harvey’s grandpa, his only family who ever loved him.

Last night, he sent his 10th report to the Scythe. He had to do this, if he wanted to make things right.

“I’m fine, grandpa,” he said with a strained smile.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions, and in his case, destroying the hard work of his studious office mates. In his mind he was sorry to them, but there was no glory in serving the privileged team.

His grandfather coughed out and he hurried to help him. With the extra income that came per report, he was able to buy the old man the medicine that he needed. He procured a green vial and handed it to his grandfather.

“Open and drink the new miracle medicine I bought.”

Of course he was glad, he can nurse his only family back to health.

But more than that, more than anything, he would be able to see his goddess and his angel, who gracefully blessed him with her divine presence on this earth.

* * *

“I have new directives for you,” she said with a playful tone. “I want you to watch over the demoted detective Lauren Sinclair.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You just need to make sure to do four things. First, never lie in her presence. Second, throw her off when she investigates the Scythe. Three, make sure she is never in danger. And fourth, continue your old mission.”

Harvey’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion, especially since he did not understand the new mission.

He wanted to ask a question but his eyes were met with danger. Her ruby orbs looked at him with threatening menace and murderous intention.

The officer nodded and swallowed down his queries. And it was then when Belladonna moved in with new empowered boldness.

With a sip of her wine and a bite of her lip, she uttered the words that made the simp in him kneel.

“Maybe you’d like to fill the void in my bed. See, my partner is away and I need a new playmate.”

* * *

The darkness enveloped him as he fiddled with his wrists. No, he can’t move them, he was bound, tied and gagged.

Whatever bewitched him to accept her offer of dominance, he didn’t give a care. All he knew was that after tonight, he was hers and no one else’s.

* * *

The wretched witch smiled as she observed her latest conquest. Inside her deranged but sharp mind, a curious thought passed.

_Was this how my beloved Tim always felt when we played?_

A sinister grin fell to her lips as her ruby eyes gleamed in excitement. Her master was away on a mission overseas, and she was left all alone and was itching for a good fuck.

_Harvey Wood’s baby face…_

Was something she craved to trample, destroy, and defile.

There he was, sitting on the bed, buck naked and exposed. Behind him, his wrists were bound with his uniform necktie. That was the extent of his bondage for tonight, since she didn’t want to scare him from a potential second time. Like a fisherman with a hook, with this kind and generous act, she baited and lured him like the needy boy he was. Bella needed him to come for more, to beg back to her pleading.

“Harvey,” she breathed against his bare back, her concern fake and deceptive, but her voice sweet and kind. “Is this your first time?”

After a quiet moment and a second of hesitation, the tied up officer nodded in agreement.

“Then let me be your master and I can take care of you.”

Bella hummed as she hugged him from behind, tracing her long nails against his spine. Slowly, she kissed his back in a sensual and controlled pace, her hand snaking its way to his hardened staff.

A short gasp escaped from the officer’s lips as he pulled his head back to rest on her shoulders. To his ecstasy, Bella responded by stroking tighter and faster. Within her cold embraced, he shivered and whimpered. And when he was almost close to cumming, she deprived him of finishing.

The woman chuckled as the officer protested. He was just so easy to play with, so easy to manipulate. What can he do when he had fallen prey to her charms?

She pushed him back, his tied wrist to the bed, then straddled his hips and rubbed herself to his tip. With a cruel smile, she lowered herself to him with no difficulty at all since his naïve innocence had aroused her enough.

Oh, how she enjoyed watching the little boy beneath her, as his face contorted to desperation, how he tried to break free from his shackles of deprivation. Faster and faster, she moved her hips against him, feeling her wet walls envelope his throbbing virgin dick.

“Good job, Harvey,” she cooed and praised.

His pleading and begging, his cries of pleasure and gratification, gods how they made her excited and titillated. Everything about him was fragile and soft. And it was in this moment when she finally decided, that even without orders…

_She was going to fucking break him._

* * *

“You don’t need to try so hard,” the grandpa smiled as he poured his grandson warm water.

Officer Wood sighed sharply as he inhaled the brewing coffee. Earlier today, he almost fucked up a mission: _make sure Lauren Sinclair was always safe; she’s under your protection._

The damned heiress ran towards a bomb, and had it been not a fluke, she would have exploded and died while his head would have been on the line.

She’s quite a pain in the ass, with the way she flaunted her privilege. Didn’t she know that life was precious and should not be wasted? Ever since her demotion, she caused all kinds of trouble, and he had to double his overtimes just to erase potential findings for her private investigations.

* * *

Harvey spent a good deal of his shift cleaning up potential evidences. Stray hair strands, shoe marks, stray blood marks and such, whatever that could lead to the elusive Purple Hyacinth’s identity, he pocketed and cleared away before they were picked up and found.

Tonight was a double murder, the Hyacinth’s new move in months. Finally someone took care of the report he toiled for and submitted.

Scythe turncoats needed to be erased and deleted. What good was the monarchy for, but social oppression?

Tonight he worked hard as he wrote a new report. Again, Officer Sinclair was brewing trouble and hassle.

All he wanted was for his master Bella to praise him, tell him he did good, and to use and dominate him like always.

* * *

“Find this Lune,” she instructed him with indifference. That night she didn’t sleep with him, that night, she didn’t thank him.

_That night he didn’t need the services of her loyal and devoted slave._

He pursed his lips as he cried in frustration.

Had he done something to disappoint his goddess and angel? Had she found a new toy and replaced him already? The officer locked the door to his room, undressed till he wore nothing, and then proceeded to aggressively touch himself.

With closed eyes, he imagined the darkness that always surrounded him whenever she took full control over his body. Slowly, he ran his hands to his chest, where she previously raked him and marked him with her fingernails. His free hand travelled down on his dick, wrapping around it, rubbing up and down. And he created a construct of his collection of memories of their sex.

In his imagination, she was on all fours in front of him, ass up, head down, while her mouth was around him. Her vibrant pink hair flowed to the sheets, bouncing and bobbing as she sucked and licked. When he’d near his climax, she used a hand on his balls, squeezing tight and hard as she ordered him to stop.

Belladonna then laid in front of him, her long legs spread open. “Eat me,” she ordered like a sweet demand.

With hands tied behind him, the officer struggled to get down, so she lifted her legs and locked them around his neck. She lowered her hips, dragging Harvey down to the sheets. And in his vulnerable position, he started to lick her eager pussy, all wet and excited just for his attention.

With a tongue play he perfected over the course of a year, he twirled around her clit, making her moan and praise him. “Good job, Harvey,” she whimpered as he moved his tongue inside her, deep and intrusive, before sucking her hard.

The way she was bucking her hips towards his eager mouth was making him excited and harder. But until she ordered him to back out, he’d continue to pleasure her.

He felt her shiver and quiver, her soft moan escaping her lips, as her cum flowed down to his eager and grateful lips. Like the proper slave he was, he worked hard to lap and lick until she was clean and pristine.

With her strong legs, she pushed his chest up, and as he propped himself upright, she traced his body with her foot. Higher and higher, she brushed through him, until she reached the base of his chin, where she stopped to slowly tilt his head up.

Gently, she pushed her toe inside his hanging mouth, and he obediently sucked and licked it around. After a moment of his work, her hands crept to his needy dick, tightly tugging, dragging herself onto him.

“Fuck me,” she ordered when she pulled her toe out his mouth, and then slung her leg over his shoulder while he moved his hips to penetrate her.

Slowly, he began to thrust in a rhythmic pace. He grunted and groaned, her wet and tight cunt sheathing his entire length. Bella pulled him deeper while she used her legs as leverage, and Harvey began to pound her, mercilessly, agonizingly, like a plea that he’ll do better.

Her whimpers became moans and screams of his name; hearing her desperate pleas made his fluids build up. And when she finally cried, “Good job, Harvey,” he exhaled and climaxed without pulling out.

He fell forward and slumped on his empty bed.

Damnit, he needed to do a better job, or she’ll never sleep with him again.

* * *

> _December 20, xx27_

Officer Wood sighed.

Again, Lune had eluded him. How many night has it been since he’d been failing? He needed to work on his 34th report tonight.

He had an inkling, a suspicion that Sinclair was one half of Lune. He’d been checking her reports, they lacked their usual vindictive tone. It was like she had suddenly given up on the Scythe, and it began the night she supposedly almost caught the Hyacinth.

It didn’t matter if the reports said that they were both male. Who knew if that was just a ridiculous red herring?

In his latest report, he mentioned the possibility of the heiress as _La Lune_ , but he purposely avoided pointing to the Purple Hyacinth.

_He’d rather not die in the hands of an assassin._

“I’ll stay behind for a little longer to finish my report. See you tomorrow, Detective March.”

“Don’t stay up too late Harvey,” the detective smiled and waved, before turning around ominously, as if to avoid an impending tragedy.

* * *

The officer was almost done with this new report for the Scythe, but he had to go to the archive room to finalize his file.

The hallways were creepy and extra dark tonight. He sped up his pace, and closed the door behind him. For a few hours he worked hard so that he can impress her. But really, it felt like a pair of eyes was preying on him.

“Hey, is somebody there?” as he heard the door creak.

There was no response, perhaps it was just the wind.

 _But really, it felt like a pair of eyes was preying on him_.

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard a metal shing. Abruptly he turned around, and there she was, the master he was pining on and on about.

A sharp pain flicked against his neck, and he instinctively held a hand there to attempt to control the bleeding.

He was her slave, and she was her master. But more than that, she was his goddess who he offered himself to. What was an elegant angel like her betraying him and his trust to kill him here and now?

She was dressed in all black, her face hooded and her body robed. But most important of all, was the golden serpent knife on her hand. Ah, he let her sink her venoms deep into his neck, and with every night they spent together, the more poisoned he got.

So that’s who she was.

She smiled at his realization.

“You… You are the-”

_The Viper Assassin._

He vehemently coughed, and blood sputtered out. His neck artery exploded. His vision faded to black. And for one last time, he looked at his goddess; her pastel hair, her ruby orbs, and before him, his life flashed before his very eyes. Finally, eternal darkness enveloped him, just like the first time when he gave himself up to her.

“Good job, Harvey,” were the last words he heard.

At least he can die knowing that he satisfied his master, the goddess Belladonna Davenport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES ANYONE HAVE COMPLAINTS?!  
> Because Chapter 2 will be wilder.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ok, I needed to explain wtf Harvey was doing in the prologue.
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


	2. Macabre Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without orders, it was just about time that Belladonna Davenport disposed herself of this ugly and defective simp of a doll. And that was because in a few days, Tim Sake will return to Ardhalis, to her side, and he can continue to entertain her by degrading her with his degenerate games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NECROPHILIA, AND IF YOU LIKE IT, hey, we won't judge you
> 
> OST while reading: [TOXIC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk-h6gSocnU) by [2WEI](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCotdjDQV_MX5nUvrkkAlbbQ).
> 
> _Loop the music ♥_
> 
> Read [Beyond the Impasse ch. 15: Solitary Stakeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/59560501) by [MasochisticHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero) because this one shot is a supplement to that chapter.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.  
>   
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)

_Blood._

Tonight was a full moon, and above Ardhalis, it shined bright. The streets were empty, devoid of activity, as every honest soul scampered back to the comforts of their homes. The alleys, the backstreets, the dimly lit dark niches were filled with the dregs of the country, filling the veins of the city with criminals and thieves, scampering about like sewer rats infecting Ardhalis like a plague.

_Blood._

The police department was riddled with spies, slowly poisoning the country from within. It may look like it was a beacon of truth and justice, filled with protectors of the people and the state, but it was nothing more but a conglomerate of liars and dissidents.

_Blood._

No one was innocent, no one was pure, no one was clean. Everybody who ever pretended to be were nothing more but self-gratifying hypocrites.

_Blood._

So she would string them up, bait them with her attention and good will.

_Blood._

The Viper Assassin walked silently through the dark hallways, creeping around, slithering about, moving in to corner her target. Before she flicked her blade, she saw her reflection on the window, poised and confident.

She looked just like her mother. From the glamorous hair, down to the expensive jewellery. There was no more trace of the little girl, always bruised, always hurt, always afraid to look at herself, of what has become of herself.

“Good job, my lovely, pretty snake,” her mother always said in a loving voice, before tying her, hitting her, leaving her naked, in the dark, alone, and locked. “You are a plague, you are a poison in my life.”

_Blood squirted everywhere._

And in his final moments, he desperately locked onto her ruby eyes, begging for attention, for acceptance, from the goddess he oh so revered and loved. And like the venerable woman that she was, she blessed him with a vicious smile, and as a parting gift, uttered the words he needed to hear.

“Good job, Harvey.”

She watched the show unfold before her. Blood began spurting from his mouth, out of his ruptured vein, dripping down his eyes, nose and ears. After a second of convulsion, his discoloured body slumped down the tiled floor.

An unapologetic smile appeared on her red lips, as she silently lauded at how entertaining he had been. From the moment his innocent angelic face appeared in Grim Goblin, to his obvious pining for her immaculate body, to his crest fallen face when she refused to sleep with him. So far, he was the most amusing of all her toys, and the process of breaking him had been the most fascinating journey of all. With her boot, she kicked his body, now devoid of life, and with cruel irony, wiped on him the bloody knife that ended his miserable, base, existence.

_Blood, crimson, against a canvass of white._

The slit on his neck, clean and precise, was surrounded by patches of discoloured skin. His face was smeared by red splatters of his own blood, and his eyes were rolled, up, to the back of his head.

To his murderess, he was more than just a broken toy; he was a pristine doll, ready to be played with, to be sullied, tarnished, and marred.

As a professional assassin, she had become desensitized to corpses, so much that sometimes, they were her only entertainment in this boring, materialistic world. Even if _he_ , Tim, with his harshness and depravity, can fully satisfy her sexually intense needs and demands, there was still a part of her that longed for the comfort and embrace of a cold, lifeless body.

With care, she started to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, pulling out his sad and flaccid penis from the inside of his boxers. She frowned at how ugly it was, imperfect and unusable in its current sorry state. With a well-practiced motion, she pulled up his length, stretching it, guiding it, pulling it to its maximum erection. Digging deep down her right pocket, she pulled out a red tinted vial, and poured its contents generously on him. And like a parched simp given attention, he grew, harder, thicker, and taller.

Proportionate to her lust and libido.

_Blood, just like the colour of her eyes._

His dead expression, his lack of emotion, just made her feel more hot and excited to further defile him even after his soul had gone and fled. He looked a lot better than he’d ever been, a lot more peaceful than how he did compared to when he was alive. Lovingly, she coiled her left leather gloved hand around his erect length, rigorously stroking it up and down as she used her other hand to feel herself up.

She palmed her own breast; she pinched her own nipples, and lower, lower, she went down, hand between her legs, above her pants, as she relished the thought of a certain someone else restraining her, degrading her. Gently, she moved to straddle the dead body, grinding her needy cunt against the stiff dick, with only her tight pants acting as a barrier between them. She bent lower, resting her hands on the deceased officer’s chest, grabbing a handful of his dress shirt as she aggressively rubbed herself against him. And as she did, she loomed over his horribly tarnished face, her hair flowing down to tickle him, like a stream of carnations laid around, as offering for his soul to rest in peace.

_Blood, streaming down his face like tears._

The way his face was fucked up made her covet for his dick some more. Inside her pants, she was getting slick and wet, as more devoid images started to form in her mind. She could cut off his manhood and take it home like a medal; she can cut off a hand as souvenir of their time. Tonight, inside these four walls, she was the master, and yet there she was, a slave chained to her insatiable lust.

_Blood, no longer flowing in his veins. He was dead, and she was alive._

Pushing herself up to kneel by his knees, she took out her personal condom from her secret pocket, so rarely used, as she only took it out to fuck broken toys and lifeless sex dolls. She bit her lip as she clenched his dick, no longer throbbing, all but unmoving, ignorant of pain. Expertly, she rolled it down his decent length, playing with his balls as she prepared him for her.

She stood up, above his gory head, and with her unsullied hand, she undid her buttons, and pulled down her pants. Had he been alive, he would have lapped her there, but under her, he laid static, unemotional; dead. Her right leather gloved hand lingered to her dripping pussy, slowly, deeply, stimulating herself more before engaging.

One. A finger pushed inside her, generously pushing in and out.

Two. She added another one, increasing the pace, doubling the pleasure.

Three. Furiously, she pumped in and out, allowing her wet juices to drip down to his open mouth.

In her mind she imagined a harsh voice purring against her ear, “You fucking slut,” he always said. And that, she always believed.

Lowering herself to the floor, she positioned her cunt just exactly above him. Carefully, she sank down, until she fully enveloped him. Her wet walls clenched around the dead man’s lifeless dick, and she began to move her hips up and down to feed her deranged lust and her insane depravity.

It didn’t matter if he was limp and stiff, inactive, unreciprocating, to the passion and ecstasy that she was alone was feeling. Deeper and deeper, she slammed down to him, while soft moans began to escape from her dry lips. Her sullied left hand, she used as leverage against the floor, and her unspoiled one, still wet with the slick of her cunt, began to slither to her bottom.

Carefully, she inched a long finger in. After all, sex wasn’t complete unless she was impaled anally.

She synced her pace, while fingering herself and thrusting. And the way his face looked? Exhilarating. Honestly, the sensation was just overwhelming. She began to move faster, desperately, urgently. Her shallow breaths became ragged and louder, fuck, she was so close to cumming.

Her body shook a bit as her finger and the dick simultaneously jabbed in. Her walls clenched around the lifeless sex doll as a wave of cum came gushing out from deep within. She hissed as she pulled out, quite satisfied. After all, she rarely had sex with dead guys.

She removed the condom, now wet with her essence, and she began to pat down any evidence. Contented, she replaced her gloves and wore back her pants. She collected relevant documents and shoved them inside her coat, before fixing back the officer’s shriveled clothes.

“Good job, Harvey,” she sweetly said with a cruel smile, as a final goodbye to the corpse on the floor.

_Blood, the trail that the body left on the floor._

She dragged him towards the door, and instructed the remaining precinct spies to shove the body in the supply closet and clean the blood from the actual scene of the crime. Officer Harvey Wood’s body laid in the dark, alone, and locked inside the cleaning closet until the next day.

Even without orders, it was just about time that Belladonna Davenport disposed herself of this ugly and defective simp of a doll. And that was because in a few days, Tim Sake will return to Ardhalis, to her side, and he can continue to entertain her by degrading her with his degenerate games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by YeetedSleep
> 
> \---
> 
> ME AND LIVIA GONNA GET HUNTED BY OUR FBI AGENTS FOR WRITING THIS. YALL REMEMBER WHEN YOU THOUGHT BELLASAKE WAS CURSED BUT NOW IT’S HOT STUFF. WE DELIVER REAL CURSED SHIT NOW.
> 
> Oh, you think the side chapters have no relevance to the main [Beyond the Impasse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228) plot? These are relevant to fully understand the character developments of side characters and the greater world building of the PH Impasse AUCanonverse. Please enjoy them!
> 
> A few things:  
> 1) Yes, reusable condoms, just like in ancient days  
> 2) How did you make Harvey's dick erect with chemical?! Via modern science ([MAGIC TISSUE](https://www.tandfonline.com/doi/abs/10.1080/13648470.2015.1010114?src=recsys&journalCode=canm20#:~:text=Super%20Magic%20Man%20Tissue%20is,intercourse%20and%20prevent%20premature%20ejaculation.&text=Then%20wrap%20the%20tissue%20around%20the%20penis%20for%205%20to%2015%20minutes.)’s chemical components!)
> 
> THANK YOU TO THE LOVELY PEOPLE OF THE PH SMUT SERVER AND 18+ SERVER FOR YOUR HELP. You are MVPs!
> 
> \---
> 
> YES, this is IMPASSE CANON. Goodbye, comedy. You shall be missed.
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, with love, hope you enjoyed this chapter 💖.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Me and Livia would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thank you! You motivate us to write.


End file.
